


At the dining table

by prussium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/pseuds/prussium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of Alfred's thoughts while having lunch with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the dining table

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Tumblr because the format was warped. Idek with that site anymore.

At the dining table, everyone’s having lunch

sharing zero-fat meals and laughing and talking

talking about the holidays 

talking about fireworks displays

talking about calorie count 

and gaining and losing.

New Year, New Me. 

 

The boss leaves a box of chocolates 

that no one dares to touch.

No one wants Pandora’s fate, it seems.

 

Left to ourselves, I turn to Arthur.

He hasn’t said a word

just contentedly biting into his Subway sandwich.

 

I ask how his holidays went 

He says  _fine_  and continues chewing.

I ask him more questions

to keep him talking 

because I love listening to his voice.

Soft and gentle.

 

We have minutes to spare.

I reach for the forbidden box 

and stuff my mouth with caramelized fat.

 

He stops talking.

I stop chewing.

I ask him  _what?_

He smiles and takes the box 

and stuffs his mouth with caramelized fat. 

 

"Happy fucking New Year."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved. :3


End file.
